The, Birth Parents
by Chaos-Emerald-Shads
Summary: It's Darwin's 13th birthday and he meets his real parents for the time. After visiting they want him back!. Elmore would never be the same without our favorite walking fish!. COMMENT,FAV,REVIEW!


It was a very bright and sunny day and today was a day that things changed for the Watterson family. "Happy birthday Darwin!" Gumball and his family yelled as Darwin made a wish and blow out 13 candle sticks. Gumball smiled as he elbowed Darwin playfully and asked "so buddy what ya wish for!" Everyone leaned in to hear his wish "i didn't make a wish" the family eyes widened "whaaaaa!" They said in sync. Darwin smiled "because i already have all i want, Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad Anais, and you Gumball" he said as he got a big group hug from his family "thanks, Darwin!" They told. Their family hug was interrupted when Nicole separated from the hug and cleared her throat.

"Um Darwin we have a surprise for you!" Nicole spoke getting Darwin's attention. She looked hesitant and said "Richard! Help me out here" she said but he didn't she looked to see him eating practically all the cake "Stop eating and come here now!" Nicole said raged and all but she quickly calmed down "Buddy, your a teen now and it's about time you should meet..." Richard said taking a deep breath "your parents!" Nicole said "but..i already know who you guys are" Darwin drinking his soda his mother put her hand on his shoulder "no hon your...your birth parents" Darwin spit his soda out and smiled "my birth parents!, wow this so cool, i get to met them..uh, where are they?" He asked as he stopped dancing. Richard opened the door to see a proper mannered dog roll in a cart "are you my dad?" Darwin asked Gumball leaned in and whispered to Anais "that explains the legs" Anais nodded in agreement. The dog fixed his bow tie and spoke "no,no Mr. Watterson I'm not" he said "we are" a proper voice spoke with a hint of accent everyone's eyes looked down at the cart Nicole turned Richard's face the right place. Two fishes were in a fish bowl the lady wore a pearl necklace to match her pearl earrings and red lip gloss. While the male wore a black bow tie and Abraham Lincoin like hat. Darwin ran up to the bowl "Birth mom birth dad!" He smiled "oh, my baby, only if i could hug you but sadly i cannot" the female spoke blowing him a kiss "son nice to see you again!" The male spoke. Nicole picked up their fish bowl "you look quite thirsty" they fish looked at each other "perhaps tea can do the trick" the male said as she sat them on the sofa.

"So..i didn't catch your names..." Richard said taping his finger nervously. The male introduced himself "oh, I'm Mike and this is my lovely wife Carmen" the fish spoke as he floated in the bowl "I'm Richard" he said sweating bullets so noticeable "Dad, are yo-" Anais was cut off "when i was younger my mom feed me baby food history up till i was nine!" Richard said out of nowhere luckliy, Nicole came back with the tea and sat it down and took a seat by her sweating husband. Darwin couldn't take his eyes off Mike and Carmen which kind of ticked Mike off "so, bud, do you have any question for us?" Mike asked trying to start a conversation. Darwin came back to reality "hmm oh, why did you get rid of me?" Carmen heart fell at the question "oh, Darwin we didn't get RID of you we gave to a loving family, see, we couldn't keep you because we were in hard times is all" she spoke. Mike looked at the drinks and asked "excuse my interruption but can dump the tea in are bowl?" Nicole gladly did so with a big smile" gosh, she's really trying" Anais whispered to Gumball. Gumball rose his hand making oh, oh pick me noises" yes?" Carmen asked "how come Darwin has legs and you guys don't?" Gumball asked curious "he gets that trait from his great great uncle Chester...what a junkie he is" Carmen said "wait he still alive!" Anais exclaimed"yes people in are family live up to be 300 years of age" Mike responded the kids were funded of it. "So, why our you guys really here?" Darwin asked giving them his ' i am really supposes' face "only to visit you and...to take you home" Mike and his wife said in sync The Wattersons eyes widen as tgey screamed "WHAT!"

**A/N**

**I always had this thought "what if Darwin meets his real parents?" Well, here is my first chapter of my perspective of how it would go down. Sorry, for my corny jokes I'm no comedian. But other than that i hope you like.****Review, fav, follow and stayed tuned for chapter 2!**

**P.s i don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball! Just putting it out there!.**


End file.
